Dirty
by sleepy sheepie
Summary: ...and for the first time he had never felt so dirty...


Dirty 

**Authoress:** **_Temchan_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto or anything else in the Naruverse (wait… why _would_ I own Kishimoto sensei? Suspicious…

**Summary: … _and for the first time he had never felt so dirty…_**

* * *

**" **Sasuke-chan," the intrusive voice sounded outside of his doorway. 

Sasuke's lifeless eyes narrowed at his doorway as he noticed a thin shadow illuminated by light outside of his door. The _Snake _Sannin had come to pay him a visit.

Sasuke's heart beat picked up speed as he realized what he had to do. His mouth twitched slightly at the corners as he picked up his head and sat up in his bed. His master seemed to not be able to tell time, it was nearly 1:30 in the morning, and visiting time was clearly over for Sasuke, but here Orochimaru was, stepping over his bounds of respect for "his" little protégé.

"Sasuke-chan, don't make me come in there," the voice almost seemed to whine.

_Sasuke-chan _could almost see Orochimaru smiling slyly outside. It made his stomach flip a little to even think about what his master wanted at this time of morning.

The air suddenly grew cold and still as Sasuke removed the covers and headed for his doorway, because he knew if _he_ didn't come out, _someone_ would be coming in. His pale hand slowly came out of his kimono to reach for the doorknob. Time seemed to go in slow motion for the Uchiha as the handle quietly turned clockwise. Then it opened, to reveal a least favorite thing of his- his teacher- in the flesh.

Some days, Sasuke was lucky and was met by Kabuto at his door telling him of some sudden sickness Orochimaru had come up with and that his master would be unable to _train_ him tonight. Those days were lucky and rare, but in most cases his teacher was always there in pale flesh waiting to do some bodily harm to his student… like tonight.

"Hn," Sasuke emitted a weak, childish sound from the back of his throat as his heart started beating faster than before.

He faltered as he closed the door behind him. "Omaesan, Sasuke- chan, I've been thinking of you all day."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond this although he was use to his teacher's strange behavior. " I just couldn't resist going the entire day without seeing you," Orochinmaru stroked Sasuke's cheek, gently moving his silken, black hair out of his face.

Sasuke's breths became slightly more sharp, he **would not** look into the snake's eyes. Orochimaru grinned coyly, it was indeed much more fun to toy with this new pet of his. Kimimaro had always been such a good boy, such a loyal boy, always submissive- doing as he was told to do, but then when he took ill Sasuke was his new fascination and this boy was somewhat of a force to be reckoned with; you could almost say a challenge.

Orochimaru licked his lips excitedly and suddenly jerked Sasuke's head upwards forcing him to look at his grinning face. Sasuke squirmed in his grip; Orochimaru cold tell he didn't like this position – especially when he wasn't the dominant one. "Sasuke-chan, so eager to break free and get away from me," Orochikmaru smiled smartly," you _really_ hurt my feelings when you do things like this. After all I have done for you," Orochimaru gave one final, sharp squeeze to Sasuke's jawline and threw him down on to cold, stone floor with force, " tsch, poor, poor Uchiha. Last of your pathetic little clan."

Sasuke wouldn't gave the snake a cry of pain if it killed him and he sure as hell wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cringe at the mention of his massacred clan's name. Sasuke got up and scowled, looking down at the floor. Orochimaru bent down, "Tut, tut, forgive me for my ill ways Sasuke-chan, I just get so frustrated when you won't give mew tour full attention," Orochimaru chuckled a little at this recent thought of his; _his_ Sasuke was always giving him trouble.

Sasuke continued to look down at the floor, but Orochimaru gently took his two fingers and tilted a brooding Sasuke's chin upwards so that he was forced to look at him again, " Omaesan Sasuke, you needn't scoff or look down like that, all I am merely telling you is to come with me."

Sasuke swallowed slowly as he was forced to look into those yellow, snakelike orbs, " You made a promise to me, do you remember? Hmm…" Orochimaru unconsciously started to stroke Sasuke's cheek again," such a poor, unwanted child you were, but out of the goodness of what little heart I have left to spare, I took you inand promised to train you to the best of my abilities and you gladly agreed… rather… _impatiently_," with the mention of this word Orochimaru carelessly threw his free hand into the air, " saying that I could have your body in the end. Do you remember? Hmm…?"

Sasuke flinched as those _almost_ stupid and eager words came back to haunt him, " Yes," he said quietly, eyes both narrowing down to look at a particularity interesting piece of stone floor underneath them.

Orochimaru jerked Sasuke violently, " Are you **absolutely** **_SURE_** remember Sasuke-teme!" the Sannin's stare fiercely penetrated all of Sasuke's defenses as he looked up on his own for the first time.

His blood ran cold as he looked upwards, Sasuke would never admit it aloud, but Orochimaru **had** to be one of the single scariest people he had been forced to face in his life, and as Sasuke sat there in a crumpled state being angrily and desperately clutched at by Orochimaru, he realized that he had never felt so dirty in his life. At a blind moment, Sasuke jerked free of Oro's grasp and skidded backwards a little on his hands and feet, scowling impatiently. He wanted so desperately to be strong enough to stand up on his own two feet and be able to overcome this beat of burden that was plaguing him, but before he got ahead of himself, he slyly realized that he was using the hell out of Orochimaru, just as Orochimaru was sneakily using him too. Sasuke bitterly glared at his teacher in a true sign of defiance; and even though he was **bitterly** and **fiercely** opposed to what he knew Orochimaru was inevitably going to do with him, Sasuke still extracted all of the information he could out of him… maybe in hopes to one day overthrow him? No, that was too optimistic. Sasuke doubted it,_ after all_, right now he_ still _felt weak.

Orochimaru sighed contentedly as he looked greedily upon the damage he had inflicted; atleast he had managed to shake the mischief out of of the damned boy_ tonight_, but that wasn't saying much for the rest of the nights, days, months and years Sasuke would stay with him. "Oh, look at our mess, you've made me lose my temper again Sasuke-chan, tsk, tsk."

Orochimaru got up and walked over to Sasuke and with a Cheshire catlike grin on his face lhelped Sasuke up off the floor. Sasuke stood still glaring at his master and watching his every pace with eyes like a hawk's.

"Omaesan, Sasuke-**_teme_**," Orochimaru seemed to spit out the last bit, " it seems we have forgotten our place in the world," and with that he gestured for Sasuke to come to him with his finger.

Sasuke's feet felt like lead as he forced himself to walk over to snake Sannin, " That's better, now follow me," and with that Orochimaru walked down the rest opf the corridor with Sasuke following at his heels; 1:30 a.m in the morning, and once again Sasuke had never felt so dirty, because he knew what would inevitably be next.

Fin

_Omaesan_ My dear

_Teme_ a derogatory suffix showing disrespect.

As always, reviews are much loved 333

- _Temchan_


End file.
